nms_exobiologyfandomcom-20200213-history
Aramfi
Geography of Aramfi Aramfi is an earth-like planet located in the Musuph System. It is one of the inner planets of the system and is a medium distance from the sun, resulting in a variable temperature that changes throughout the planet. Continents * Ekilkta ** Part of the Central Continent, Middle part ** Large tropical continent, large Jungles and Deserts * Gara ** Part of the Central Continent, Northern point ** Mountainous, Hilly, and Plains, cold near the Northern end * Fiigish ** Part of the Central Continent, Southern point ** Large plains, forests, Arctic environment * Flamora ** Flamora is the Eastern continent, surrounded by ocean ** Tropical Jungle, Forests, Coastal regions * Gluud/Magluud ** The two smallest Continents, in the Northeast ** Forests, small Mountains, Plains * Mulchis ** The Northern of the Western Continents ** Coastal Mountains, Coastal Forests, Desert, Volcanic Areas * Mullruu ** The Southern of the Western Continents ** Badlands, Savanna, Heavily Caved Areas Ecology of Aramfi Many varieties of large fauna are present on Aramfi, though exobiologists speculate there may be many sub-species and variants present as well, especially in the deeper and mostly unexplored cave systems. Endemic Fauna * Domesticated ** Chelgushi *** Associated Civilization: Chelydrii ** Chelatir *** Associated Civilization: Chelydrii ** Cheltark *** Associated Civilization: Chelydrii ** Vaapir *** Associated Civilization: Chigara ** Bellaheme *** Associated Civilization: Chigara ** Iriki *** Associated Civilization: Rusark ** Besilik *** Associated Civilization: Rusark ** Kwedwii *** Associated Civilization: Kyrie ** Gurefen *** Associated Civilization: Kyrie ** Scureb *** Associated Civilization: Kyrie ** Kinuk *** Associated Civilization: Ijaachi ** Fuurefil *** Associated Civilization: Nnummam * Wild ** Begrandeem ** Cereboid ** Cyrenai ** Deteirm ** Jormudig ** Kruekin ** Liiithaun ** Miirmik ** Parinhos ** Prymilus ** Rauck ** Weavran Endemic Flora There are several dozen species of fascinating plant species are present on Aramfi. Listed are a few of the notable samples discovered. Gluud * Chelgush Weed * Empire's Lily * Ice Grabbers * River Weed * Mangrove Ferns * Sunset Bush * Shallow Grass * The Shore's Wildflower * Snow Grass * Sweet Fruit * Murk Grass * Garden Willow * Winter Willow Eklikta * Artisans Fruit * Bark Fern * Black Ivy * Strong-Branch Oak * Great Wood * Medic's Root * Uqmatii's Bane Gara * Chanting Reeds * Grazer's Acacia * Green Wheat * Merchant's Berry Fiigish * Silver Grass * Tundra Cactus * Umbrella Pines Flamora * Crawling Oak * Many-Branch Oak * Old Willow * Yint Mulchis * Ashen Grass * Death's Blossom * Fire's Delight * Whisper Wood Mullruu * All-Seeing Thistle * False Grass * Venom's Bane * Shadow Grass * Tall Moss Floating Islands * Eroding Moss * Kyrie Constrictors * Pale Moss * Rich Niss * Sliver Wood Rock Formations of Aramfi There are several types of large rocky pillars that jut out of Aramfi. Each contains different types of isotopes. Here are a few of them. * Landmarks of Aramfi * The Great Jungle * The Ridgeback Mountains * The Icy Waste * The Magma Chain * The Hidden Wood * The King's Marsh * The Barren Barrier * The Gulf of Gluud * The Gulf of Flamora * The Northern Shallows * The Ancient Plains * The Field of Caves * The Great Desert * The Plain of Silk Culture of Aramfi Civilizations * Chelydrii * Kyrie * Rusark * Ijaachi * [[Nnummam|'Nnummam']] * Chigara Holidays/Festivals * Aramfi Myths * Mythical Stories * Category:Bracsonian Category:Planets Category:NMS Wikia Crew Category:Aranfi